masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BornAProphet
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Codex/Cerberus Project: Overlord page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 07:05, December 18, 2010 Codex Edits So is there any reason you removed links from the Codex articles? Links to Wikipedia are fine as long as the content is not modified from the text in game. Links are typically added for calcification purposes, so again is there any reason you removed them all? Lancer1289 17:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I removed them so It was easier for me and my TTS to decipher what I have read on the site and haven't. Also links to foreign sites are removed on all other wikia sites I have used. I can tell by your reaction once again what I have done on your website is a party foul. I apologize and will just stop making edits all together dude. I thought that I read everything you told me to and I guess I missed the section on removing wikipedia links. Seems it would be easier on you by the amount of edits your fixing your complaining about that you would create a section on the home page that says DONT EDIT ANYTHING IN MASS EFFECT OR MASS EFFECT 2. OTHER THEN DAILY NEWS THIS INFO IS 100% CORRECT or something to that extent. Yours truly and honestly just here to read not hassle you BornAProphet 23:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::OK what does TTS even mean as I've never seen that before? ::As to other wiki sites, each wiki is free to set its own policies and its own way of doing things. Policies usually do not cross from one wiki to another. So what may be good somewhere else, it may not be good here and vice versa. You are the first I've seen to actually remove Wikipedia links, normally people add them so this is a first. As to a section itself, there isn't one as if we had to put every little thing in, then we would have guidelines and a style guide that is longer than the rest of the site put together. ::As to my "complaining", all I asked is why you removed them, as I stated above that usually doesn't happen, normally links are added. I also really don't see where you get complaining to begin with. ::As to the all caps words, why would we do that. Any edits that are done that are constructive or even fixing things that are incorrect are most certainly welcome. When something, like what you did is done, we tend to ask why it was since you didn't leave edit summaries. ::This isn't by any means something to say stop editing, it was just me asking why you removed good links. I didn't imply that you should stop editing at all, I just wanted to know why you removed good links. I did in no way tell you to stop editing, nor imply that you should. Lancer1289 02:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :TTS is text to speech, I try to multi task and in some instances I use TTS while I'm in other application while trying to get some reading done. As far as complaining it seems from my time here you have a very strict and set rules to adding and editing. Outside of 1 or 2 people every edit that I have seen made by others is revised to previous version and so on. Complaining was probably the wrong word. Maybe controlling would be better :P If you want links to wiki I really don't care. I thought being a public domain and all It would be a users right to remove stuff not even related to the game. Like the asexual wiki link. You say it further calcifies purposes. I find it a waste of time linking to wikipedia for info I could get off of dictionary.com and has no relevance in my opinion to anything mass effect related. After my first mistake and after reading style guide and community guidelines, realized that the stuff I was reading was takin straight from the game. I see now there is no need to edit anything specially in codex besides the links (again in my opinion only). Like I stated before I see you having to go back and fix stuff on a daily basis hence the idea of stricter guidelines that are easier to view possibly from the home page. I think you are doing a great job on the site. Me not editing has nothing to do with something like "oh he is an *** so I wont edit here" its more like you seem to be getting the job done fine and frankly your little to nit picky but I cant say I blame you having to deal with average and beginner users. Who might not know what you want them to or want to spend the time reading all policies to make a small edit. So I appreciate you taking the time to continue writing to resolve the situation with me. I have no problems with you or this site. Thanks for all your help and information. Your friend who sometimes complains to much himself BornAProphet 07:37, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :One more quick question, How many links to wikipedia is to much? I mean will the site eventually be one whole link to them lol? :) BornAProphet ::Now I'm guessing that 71.237.43.28 is you since he was the last person to edit this page and not BornAProphet. Second thing is I must ask you to watch your language. We do have rules about that and I'm just fulfilling my role as an admin and asking you to please watch it in the future. ::As to the controlling issue, we don't control this site, we do however maintain it to be the high standard that it is currently. More seasoned editors know what those standards are and they act accordingly. We aren't controlling, we aren't nit picky, although I can see how it can come off that way, we just have standards, and have to say I really don't find that funny. ::As to the Wikipedia links, do you realize that there is code embedded in Wikia that allows us to make a Wikipedia link extremely easy? Wikipedia links are a number of pages, and probably every planet, system, and cluster page to people they are named after. For one example, considering the naming system of the Voyager Cluster, the Grissom system is likely named after Virgil 'Gus' Grissom, which is in line with our policy about planets/systems/clusters and names, and we have a link to his Wikipedia article on that page. This is something that we do here so people can just click on it and get more information. It isn't a waste of time putting in a link, as it is much easier for us and for people visiting the site to get more information on the person or thing in question. We won't link the entire site as there are a massive number of things we have here that aren't on Wikipedia, nor will ever be on Wikipedia. This site is completely seperate from Wikipedia, and as we state many time, we will never be a part of Wikipedia, and we are thankful for that. However they have information on things that we don't, so we link to it as necessary to give our readers more information. ::Why should we put something like that on the home page to begin with will accomplish two things, it will discourage people to edit as they think everything is 100% accurate, and that is not always the case, and two it will spike vandalism. Neither of those are effective for maintaining a site as they are both extremely counterproductive. The Mass Effect Universe is constantly being updated and so we have to adapt as new information comes along. The only thing I can say with 100% certainty is correct is nothing. Cerberus Daily News, the Shadow Broker Dossiers, and the Codex even have transcription errors from time to time which are then fixed. Granted they will probably be 100% some day, but even then we still might have to fix things. ::Just because something doesn't relate to the game doesn't mean it doesn't have a place here. We have trivia sections for that kind of stuff. Here are a few examples of that. On the quarian page we have a trivia note about how they are similar to the re-imagined series of Battlestar Galactica. On the Terra Nova page we have a trivia note that has a lot of ground to stand on. It states that Terra Nova was the name of one of the first human colonies in Star Trek as well. On the Fish and Model Ships page it stated how they share some extremely, extremely rare scifi similarities with the Enterprise-D from TNG. None of those relate to ME what so ever but they are interesting to note. We also put Wikipedia links in where again we feel that someone may not understand what is going on, or that more information is needed. ::Sometimes we do need to talk about some things on the talk page for that article about content or trivia notes, and then take action accordingly. However things are generally added and then removed, or removed then readded for various reasons, which are usually detailed in the edit summary. We do allow new information, and old information to get removed or added where appropriate, but we don't have articles for everything so we link to provide more information to our readers about a certain subject. Lancer1289 19:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :That was me not logged in so I signed it. I see you valid points on wiki links,specially when they have relevant articles, although you still failed to tell me how asexual has any relevance to trivia or the game. I have already stated I wouldn't change anything else I don't need a super long explanation from you to get the point. I told you I wasn't trying to harass you, definitely not trying to add to the work load. As far as saying I am not calling you an *** and getting banned for it go ahead. If I wanted to use profanity I would use 4 letter words. Look man Thanks again for taking the time to reply. I just wanna get my reading done and get off the site before I get myself in trouble ^^ BornAProphet 23:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Because perhaps some people may not realize that asexual means? Asexual is a somewhat obscure term that some people many not know exactly what it means, so we link it, and we also link it to clarify in this case.. Frankly I don't remember that term from biology class and I'm pretty sure that others wouldn't as well. ::You do realize that leaving long explanation comes with the job as you addressed several things in your previous comment, and as and admin I fell that I do have to address everything. I've noticed in the past when not everything is address, something generally happens and usually it doesn’t work out too well. ::As to the statements about banning, I'd have that statement to anyone who used those words in a comment. Those words don't have a place on this wiki as they are crude language. It was just be being informative, nothing more or less. I can tell you weren't using them offensively, but at the same time we do ask editors to not use those words on blogs and talk pages. Words can lead to misunderstandings. I wasn't planning on banning you for anything at this point as you have done nothing bad yet. ::You aren't adding to my workload, it has been a rather slow day, as they have been recently. I just usually have my laptop open and monitoring while I'm doing something else, and I know that is probably the case for a few others as well. So again you aren't adding to my workload, but I'm trying to address your concerns in the fullest way possible. Lancer1289 23:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I looked at it through my point of view only, being someone could just look it up at dictionary or whatever. I see how it helps. I get what you mean bout the language as well so I will edit them. You are a good moderator doing his job, I appreciate that. Thanks for your time and effort in making things right with me. BornAProphet 01:25, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. That is what I'm here for. :) Lancer1289 01:29, December 21, 2010 (UTC) User Page Edits Please note that since we have absolutely no way to confirm if an IP is you, and considering we do have a policy about editing other user spaces, which isn't allowed to begin with, we do undo any edit to a user page that isn't by the person who isn't the person who the user page belongs to. We would do this for any user page and even if the edits are later redone, we do this as a policy about this. It is in the Community Guidelines that a user page is the sole property of that user, and they are the only one allowed to edit it. Granted if one is undoing vandalism or something, then that is a different story. Lancer1289 17:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *I know about your policy you have confirmed my IP once before I believe it may still be on you talk page. I will try harder to make sure the website keeps me logged in or not use so many pages at once cause thats were the problem happened. As I think I stated it should not have been hard to tell it was me updating my page. Same update title, Same structure and same time of day i usually do it and so on. All I asked is that I can watch over my own page if someone else is editing it other then me I could let someone know, other then having to undo my edits? Well obviously not. Or you would not have had to write me again. I guess it is what it is again. --BornAProphet 22:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Please note that any time a registered or unregistered user modifies the user page of someone else, it is undone. Literally the only exception is if the edit was made to undo vandalism. This is site policy. It's not a new site policy or anything either. Please do not respond to the actions of admins who are only following site policy with comments like "Please stop undoing my edits." It is most certainly not appreciated. If you had made the edit properly in the first place, none of this would have happened, and the edit would not have been undone. You obviously were not logged in, and I can safely say I have never heard of any glitch that causes people to log out when they have too many pages open. I generally have at least twenty or so pages open in different windows and tabs, and never once have I been logged out. Next time, simply take the two seconds that are necessary to confirm you are logged in before editing, and please don't ask admins to stop doing their jobs. SpartHawg948 23:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *You can take my words and feel like I was being rude or take it how you want to. I asked "please", I said I understood and I also said I would try harder to make sure I stood logged in next time. Sorry you didn't appreciate me asking a question. First of all I didn't know you were admin also it don't matter, it was a question I got a answer to from lancer. So I hope you got a little bit of whatever was making you upset off your chest with you paragraph above. Again I understand the sites policies, I will be paying closer attention to my login and I will be more careful when asking question as to not offend admins. Have a nice day. --BornAProphet 02:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::You're taking what I said totally the wrong way here. I didn't feel like you were being rude, which is why I never said anything of the sort. I said that it wasn't appreciated for you to ask someone not to comply with site policies. You did ask please, but that doesn't change the fact that you asked someone to disregard site policy. You can phrase it however you want, and put all the pleases you want in front of it, but asking someone to disregard site policy is always a bad idea. ::I would also like to ask where you got the impression that I "didn't appreciate you asking a question"? Did I ever say anything of the sort? Did I ever even suggest that you shouldn't ask questions? Of course not. Asking questions is pretty much always a good thing, and as the sole active site Bureaucrat, I'm always willing to answer questions. All I did was A) Ask you to be more careful in the future about your login, and B) Ask you to refrain from asking other users to disregard site policy. I never implied you were rude, or told you not to ask questions. Please don't make this into something it isn't. I'm not trying to be mean, this isn't some "me vs you" thing, I'm just trying to do my job. SpartHawg948 02:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *In my opinion when some one says they understood and would try harder next time. A second person don't need to come in and repeat the same information to me. I wasn't totally aware of site policies. I mean its obvious you don't go change someone else's stuff but I didn't know other people (whom I know now as admin) would undo something unless it was actually reported. Once lancer wrote me I was still a little peeved but I understood. I didn't go to your page to tell you anything or take no sorts of actions. I got it and wasn't happy bout it at the time but as I said it is what it is. When you come in quoting stuff like login "before" editing after I said I would try harder to just isn't right to me. I'm not stupid just wasn't thorough enough on reading guidelines and policies. I didn't know I was asking you to break the site rules so I apologize for that. I guess I owe a thanks for keeping the account's safe. --BornAProphet 02:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::A thanks every now and again would be nice, but it never happens. Being an admin is literally a thankless job. Now, as to your first point, a second person does need to come in and leave a message (as I most certainly did not "repeat the same information" Lancer left you) if that second person is another admin who thinks that some info got left out. Again, I'm just trying to do my job, which can be pretty unpleasant when someone tries to bite your head off and make you out as some kind of a jerk for simply leaving a message. SpartHawg948 03:01, January 8, 2011 (UTC) *I laughed out loud, I hope you will too. Your appreciated I see your doing your job. I was merely stating my opinion not trying to slander you. Thank you at least I know my account is in good hands with the admins here.--BornAProphet 03:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Why thank you. I like to think we do all right, but it is nice to hear a kind word or two every now and then. Again, my thanks, and I'm glad that we resolved this (more or less) without any drama. SpartHawg948 03:34, January 8, 2011 (UTC)